A huge effort has been expended in the field of assay development, in particular in immunoassay development to simplify the design of assays while preserving their essential benefits in sensitivity, dynamic range, robustness, broad applicability, and suitability to automation. One approach has been to devise so-called homogeneous assay formats where no separation of an added detectably labeled specific binding partner is used. This type of methodology relies on devising a detection principle that is either turned on or turned off as a result of the binding reaction. In contrast, heterogeneous assays formats rely on physical separation of bound and free detectably labeled specific binding partners before quantitation.
Numerous U.S. patents have been issued in the field of homogeneous enzyme immunoassay. Many exploit the antibody:antigen binding reaction to either activate or inhibit a label enzyme: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,837; 3,852,157; 3,875,011; 3,966,556; 3,905,871; 4,065,354; 4,043,872; 4,040,907; 4,039,385; 4,046,636; 4,067,774; 4,191,613; and 4,171,244, 4,785,080. Other homogeneous immunoassays involve various methods of quenching fluorescence through antibodies or other fluorescent quenchers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,943; 3,996,345; 4,174,384; 4,161,515; 4,208,479 and 4,160,016. Still other U.S. patents in this field of assorted types of immunoassay include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,074; 4,130,462; and 4,193,983. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,645 discloses an assay method using an electron transfer catalyst as a label. The catalyst (label) is deactivated by bonding to antibody.
Campbell et al., (Biochem. J., 216, 185-194 (1983)), discloses a detection method using energy transfer between a chemiluminescence donor coupled to an antigen (Ag-L) and a fluorescence acceptor coupled to an antibody (Ab-F) in a competitive assay format. Complexed antigen ultimately emits at the wavelength of the fluorescer, while free antigen emits at the characteristic wavelength of the chemiluminescence label. Subsequently, the light intensity is measured at two wavelengths and the ratio of the two signals is related to the amount of analyte in the sample.
Various other homogeneous immunoassays are known: Rubenstein, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,837 (Homogeneous Enzyme Immunoassay), Ullman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,345 (Fluorescence Quenching Homogenous Immunoassay), Maggio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,402 (Enzyme Channeling Homogeneous Enzyme Immunoassay), and Boguslaski, et al, Canadian Patent 1,082,577 (Hapten-Cofactor Homogeneous Enzyme Immunoassay).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,913 to Ullman discloses assay methods comprising treating a medium suspected of containing an analyte under conditions such that the analyte causes a photosensitizer and a chemiluminescent compound to come into close proximity. The photosensitizer generates singlet oxygen, which diffuses through solution to and activates the chemiluminescent compound when it is in close proximity. The activated chemiluminescent compound subsequently produces light. The amount of light produced is related to the amount of analyte in the medium. In one embodiment, at least one of the photosensitizer and chemiluminescent compound is associated with a suspendible particle, and a specific binding pair member is bound thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,636 to McCapra discloses assay methods comprising specific binding assays which utilize a sensitizer as a label. The sensitizer, when stimulated by radiation, electron transfer, electrolysis, electroluminescence or energy transfer, achieves an excited state, which (a) upon interaction with molecular oxygen produces singlet oxygen, or (b) upon interaction with a leucodye is reduced by oxygen to produce hydrogen peroxide. Either interaction with the excited sensitizer, with the addition of other reagents, produces a detectable signal.
Despite the considerable efforts made in devising homogeneous, or non-separation, assay formats, they still do not experience widespread commercial adoption. Heterogeneous assays are viewed as simpler to develop and mass-produce, albeit operationally more complex. In particular, the field of high volume clinical immunodiagnostics and the smaller field of clinical nucleic acid diagnostics are dominated by heterogeneous assay formats. Within this arena, test formats would be beneficial to the field that could simplify protocols, reduce complexity and improve compatibility with automation by removing unnecessary steps.